


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by badgerterritory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate hasn't dreamed about Cassie in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

Cassie is standing in Kate’s bedroom. That’s how she knows it’s a dream.

Kate looks at Cassie at first. Traces the bare shoulders, disappearing into a dress out of a renaissance fair that Cassie would never actually wear but was pretty hot, colored red and black like her costume was. Then she steps closer and kisses those shoulders, kisses Cassie’s neck.

Cassie says, “I loved it when you kissed my neck, left your mark on me,” and Kate groans as she remembers slowly opening Cassie’s suit and putting kisses down her skin. Thought of cute breasts and the way Cassie would moan and her size would fluctuate while Kate’s head was between her legs.

Suddenly, they’re kissing on Kate’s bed. Kate is taking the dress off Cassie’s body, seeing her beautiful nakedness once again, and Cassie takes Kate’s shirt off. Kate removes her own bra, then shuffles out of her pants before getting between Cassie’s legs. It doesn’t take long to get her off, and then Kate pulls off her own panties. They were kissing, and Cassie was getting ready to go down on Kate.

And then she wakes up.

Kate blinks at her alarm clock, then chokes back tears as she realizes she's horny and she misses Cassie and she's going to cry and her day has literally just started. She covers her mouth to hold back her sobs as she gets herself off quickly, then curls around her pillow and cries about Cassie.


End file.
